


This Flame Inside Of Me

by kitteninteacup



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Huddling For Warmth, M/M, Original Music, soft smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:20:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27986826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitteninteacup/pseuds/kitteninteacup
Summary: This flame inside me that burns so brightly and cries out quietlyRyuu and Sougo have a long drive ahead of them filled with singing and sexual tension. Winter conditions force them to stop for the night.
Relationships: Ousaka Sougo/Tsunashi Ryuunosuke
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	1. A Love Song

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The original premise of this fic was: “A drabble about cuddling for warmth that ends in smut.” As always, inspiration took a detour.

Sougo clutched his messenger bag to his chest and watched the road with mounting trepidation. He couldn’t believe he was about to spend several hours alone in a vehicle with Ryunosuke Tsunashi. If his gloves weren’t so thick he’d pinch himself to check if this was real. 

This morning Idolish7 and Trigger finished a project away from the city. Nearly everyone returned home, but Sougo had an unexpected interview pop up regarding his composing debut. He stayed behind with his laptop so that he wouldn’t miss the interview while in transit. Manager intended to stay with him, but it turned out that Ryuu’s trip home was delayed as well. He offered to drive with Sougo that evening, which meant taking a scenic trip through the night chauffeured by Sougo’s raging crush.

Was it too late to rethink this? What if he said something embarrassing? But also, how could Sougo turn down this chance to spend time alone with Ryuu?

He simply needed to stop himself from saying _‘You’re perfect’._

_‘For me.’_

_’Wreck me, Tsunashi-san.’_

Or something equally humiliating.

The car pulled up to the curb and Ryuu waved a friendly greeting. Sougo took a deep breath and slid into the passenger seat.

  


* * *

Ryuu was excited for the opportunity to help Idolish7. He loved partnering with the band. He could only hope to be as good of a senior as Re:Vale was for Trigger. They had such a warm, loving relationship… and he shouldn’t ruin that by longing after one of his juniors.

To be fair, Sougo was an adult. He wasn’t one of the younger members of the band. He was a talented musician in his own right. He was beautiful, soft like moonlight, but powerful-- that _voice_. He could sing gentle harmonies, but also rev an audience up to new heights. Ryuu would never admit how gut punched he felt when ‘Maybe’ debuted and he listened for the first time.

The song made Ryuu want to dance. And the little drop in his voice made him want to go to his knees.

Which was a thought Ryuu needed to pack away as Sougo climbed into the vehicle and smiled shyly. His fingers fluttered with nervous energy. He immediately began thanking Ryuu and apologizing in the same breath.

Ryuu smiled warmly, a tiny sun igniting in his chest. He wanted to still those trembling fingers.

“I am looking forward to the ride,” Ryuu reassured. “Thank you for travelling with me, Sougo-kun.”

Above his scarf Sougo’s cheeks flushed pink. “Thank you for taking me, Tsunashi-san.”

  


* * *

Sougo’s curiosity quickly overshadowed his anxiety. To break the ice, Ryuu cued up a playlist of music he thought Sougo would like. A few songs he didn’t recognize, but he loved. There were other songs that they both knew and sang along with. When the playlist switched to Sougo’s newest composition he blushed, glancing at Ryuu.

Ryuu looked both chagrin and earnest as he admitted, “I’ve been listening to this a lot. I love it.”

“Ah, thank you, Tsunashi-san! I can’t believe… that’s too much.”

“You’re very talented,” Ryuu offered gently. 

Sougo made a sound close to a squeak. It was quieter than the screaming in the back of his head. _Tsunashi-san loved his song._

“Would you sing it for me?” Ryuu asked.

They were singing together moments ago. Why did Sougo suddenly feel flustered? Ryuu glanced away from the road, flashing Sougo a hopeful look before fixing his eyes on the dark path ahead. 

Ryuu wanted Sougo to sing to him.

Sougo’s gloves were off with the heater blasting. He snuck one hand under his sleeve, pinching his wrist. He was awake.

With a calming breath he reached to flip the song back to the start.

Sougo looked ahead at the thick grey clouds in the night sky. If he focused on the cold and the dark maybe he’d survive the intimacy of singing his words to someone he respected and wanted so deeply.

  


* * *

Getting a private concert made Ryuu feel like the world’s luckiest fan. How many people out there would perish from the sheer excitement of Osaka Sougo crooning from an arm’s length away? Ryuu experienced Sougo singing in far closer proximity in the past, but it was different when they were performing together.

Sougo hit the middle of the song and shed his nervous energy. He leaned into the notes with an aching resonance. 

_"I hope that you feel  
This flame inside me  
That burns so brightly  
And cries out quietly_

_I hope that you see  
That I will never be  
Completely free  
While I am waiting for you”_

Ryuu pulled the zip down on his sweater. He was burning up, but he dared not turn the heater down in case Sougo got chilly.

Sougo crested, softening into the song’s finish. For a moment the car was silent. Ryuu found himself speechless as the next track faded in.

He couldn’t express in words how moved he was by the private performance.

He reached over and squeezed Sougo’s knee.

In a rusty voice Ryuu managed to say, “Thank you. You can feel your heart when you sing.”

He moved his hand back to the steering wheel, latching on. 

Performing, Sougo crackled with energy. Now, he retreated. Sougo mumbled a shy thank you and looked resolutely out the window.

  


* * *

Sougo was afraid to move. As discreetly as possible he pulled off his scarf, dropping it across his lap. He was having a difficult reaction to Ryuu’s kind words and that fleeting touch.

For the length of a song the teakettle whistle of anxiety silenced. Sougo was confident, sexy, and in his element. With one touch, he was back to flailing internally. 

“Do you want me to turn the heat down?” Ryuu asked, noticing Sougo’s apparel adjustment. 

Sougo was going to die. “Ah, sure. Yes. It’s a little warm.”

It wasn’t. It was a cold night and Sougo desperately wanted to press his cheek to the window glass until his _reaction_ faded.

Ever conscientious, Ryuu adjusted the heat. Sougo gave in to the impulse and rested his head against the window. 

Ahead of them the headlights caught on soft flickering shapes. Gentle snow began to fall. 

Sougo wished it would bury him.

  


* * *

The snow came down faster than expected. Ryuu thought they would be safely home before weather conditions shifted, but visibility was getting difficult. The car hit a patch of ice and Ryuu narrowly avoided spinning out.

He glanced over to make sure Sougo was okay. 

“Sougo-kun, I’m so sorry. I think we may need to stop.”

Sougo startled at the car swerving, but with Ryuu’s earnest apology his expression shifted. He fished his phone out and reassured, “Please, it’s okay Tsunashi-san. Don’t apologize. I’ll try to see what’s near.”

Ryuu slowed to a crawl as he kept his eye out for signs. Carefully they found their way to the closest accommodations. Before joining Trigger Ryuu wouldn’t have blinked at the establishment they pulled up to. It was shabby, but anywhere was safer than sleeping in the car at the side of the road. With Sougo’s comfort in mind, Ryuu hoped it wasn’t too bad inside. More important, they needed to make sure that no one recognized them. Ryuu pulled his hat down and slid on the glasses he carried. 

“I’ll find out about rooms. Why don’t you call your manager to let her know that we’re okay, yeah?” Ryuu suggested. When Ryuu reached for the door handle Sougo stopped him with a hand on his arm. 

“Ah, it’s cold out there.” Sougo passed Ryuu his scarf. Then, hand fluttering nervously, he tugged up the zipper of Ryuu’s sweater. 

Ryuu smiled and wrapped the scarf around his neck. “Thank you.” The extra layer helped obscure his face. “I’ll be back as quick as I can.”

Sougo nodded.

When Ryuu opened the door his glasses fogged over.

  


* * *

It took Sougo more time convincing everyone that they were okay than it took Ryuu to check them in. He was still on the phone when Ryuu got back to the car.

“I promise, we’ll be fine,” Sougo said quickly. “I’ll call as soon as we leave.”

With several more apologies he extricated himself from the conversation.

“I’m so sorry,” Ryuu said, at the same time as Sougo started the same phrase.

They both paused, then started to laugh.

Sougo rubbed his hand over his face. “We can’t control the weather,” he pointed out. 

“I’ll get you home as soon as I can,” Ryuu promised. “But keeping you safe is more important.” 

Sougo felt a giddy rush of adrenaline through his limbs. He grabbed his bag. “Shall we…?”

Ryuu led him inside.

  


* * *

Even with extra blankets the room temperature was chilly enough that Ryuu noticed the cold. On the opposite side of the room Sougo huddled under his pile of blankets actively shivering. He stayed quiet, not a single complaint, but Ryuu could hear the hitch in his breath. His heart twinged as he listened to Sougo stoically enduring the cold. The pile of blankets shuddered. Ryuu couldn’t take it. 

“Sougo?” He murmured quietly.

For a moment Sougo stilled, a pause to his shivering. He mumbled a soft, “Mm?” 

Was he feigning sleep? Most likely he didn’t want Ryuu to notice his discomfort. Too late for that. Ryuu shifted closer, bringing his blankets with him. He tossed the pile over Sougo. Violet eyes opened, looking up in surprise.

“May I?” Ryuu asked. He sat close to Sougo, but he wouldn’t move closer without permission.

“What?” Sougo asked, momentarily baffled. Realization dawned and his pale cheeks tinged a soft pink. He looked Ryuu up and down. He was barefoot, in sweatpants and a long sleeve shirt, sitting there patiently. Sougo didn’t leave him out in the cold. He quickly lifted the edge of the blankets.

Ryuu slid in. He wrapped an arm around Sougo, slotting in behind him. Sougo made a dismayed sound but he pressed back into the embrace. Ryuu covered one of Sougo’s hands with his own. His skin was hot over Sougo’s chilled fingers. 

“Is this okay?” Ryuu whispered. 

That soft, dismayed sound might kill him. “How are you so warm?”

“I run hot.” Ryuu tucked his cheek against Sougo’s neck, creating more skin to skin contact in the hope of warming him up faster.

Sougo tangled his feet with Ryuu’s. When he spoke again he was quiet, breathless, “Tsunashi-san?”

There was an edge of hope and a current of something more that tugged low in Ryuu’s stomach. He squeezed Sougo’s hand and nuzzled against his skin. “Whatever you need,” he said, words fumbling on his tongue. “I’ll keep you warm.”

  


* * *

Maybe Sougo would die like this. He choked back a small, desperate sound. Sougo’s body ached from shivering. The tension in his muscles was slow to ease. Everywhere Ryuu’s skin pressed against him was blissful warmth. Maybe it was that bone deep ache that caused Sougo to turn in the circle of Ryuu’s arms. His hands slid under Ryuu’s shirt, claiming more skin on skin contact. Ryuu gasped as chilly hands pressed against his abs. It was quickly followed with a shaky laugh and a kiss pressed against Sougo’s hair.

“Better?” Ryuu asked.

“Mm.” Sougo buried his face against Ryuu’s throat.

Ryuu’s hands settled at the small of his back, under his shirt, rubbing over his skin. They smoothed up his sides, trailing heat in broad strokes. Sougo’s hands slid higher, up Ryuu’s ribs. Sougo sucked in a shuddering breath as their legs tangled. His hips slotted against a firm thigh. Sougo _squeaked_. It wasn’t cold enough to hide his stirring interest. Ryuu noticed, but didn’t seem to mind as he pulled Sougo closer and growled softly.

“More?” He suggested--or was that a demand? This was the first time hearing that husky edge to Ryuu’s voice and it went straight to Sougo’s dick. He rocked against Ryuu’s thigh, answering with a trembling groan.

“Please,” Sougo whispered, “Yes--yes, yes, yes.”

Sougo found himself swiftly on his back, Ryuu braced over top of him. He looked down at Sougo’s parted lips before leaning to capture his next soft gasp. Ryuu brushed one gentle kiss, then another. Sougo moaned and pressed earnestly against him. When he shut his eyes the world was lost to their touch, burning up like a flame.


	2. A Happy Ending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to @OSK_spice who got to decide whether this fic faded to black or received a smutty ending. A pinch of soft smut!

Beneath the cocoon of blankets Ryuu traced his hands over Sougo's bare skin. Sougo's cheek pillowed against his chest. His breath was deep and untroubled. Their bodies pressed together, inch by inch, blissfully warm, blissfully satisfied. Ryuu blinked drowsily. From the glow of the clock he could see it was nearly dawn. He was accustomed to waking early to run. There was little that would convince him to get up today. He nuzzled his cheek against Sougo’s hair, eyes shutting again. He was ready to fall back to sleep when a questing hand squeezed his hip. 

Sougo's hand slid lower, squeezing a very different part of him. Ryuu groaned softly. He was awake. 

Ryuu canted his hips, giving Sougo more access. Sougo dragged his hand slowly, his touch light until Ryuu filled the loose circle of his fingers. Ryuu slid his fingers into Sougo’s hair, intending to coax him up for a kiss. Warm lips brushed against Ryuu’s chest and then wet heat engulfed one nipple. His fingers slackened, body going weak at the brush of tongue and teeth. In contrast, Sougo’s grip tightened and dragged ever so slowly up Ryuu’s length. 

“Ah- _ahh_.” Ryuu's legs tensed and spasmed when Sougo’s rubbed over the head of his cock. Sougo twisted his wrist, palm growing slick with pre-come, which allowed him to continue that slow, circling motion. Each incremental movement tugged Ryuu’s balls tighter. Sougo’s curious exploration was merciless.

“Sougo-kun,” Ryuu pleaded, barely aware of the words spilling from his lips. “Please, _oh_ \-- _please _.”__

That earned him another firm stroke as Sougo painted him with his own pre-come. 

Ryuu’s fingers finally tightened, tugging Sougo up so he could bury a whimper against Sougo’s lips. Through the kiss he felt Sougo smile. He returned the kiss sweetly, as if he was still waking with every touch. Another soft stroke up Ryuu’s shaft, fingers teasing lightly until Sougo rolled Ryuu’s testicles in his hand. Ryuu growled into the kiss. 

“Killing me,” he accused. 

Sougo laughed. He continued to massage as he broke the kiss. Sougo looked sleep-mussed and delighted. He smiled at Ryuu with pure adoration. 

“Won’t do that,” Sougo promised softly. “Need you too much.” 

There was no smothering the desperate sound that dragged from Ryuu. Between his clever fingers and earnest words, Sougo quietly owned him. There was no doubt. 

“I feel the same,” Ryuu told him. “Need you.” _Love you_. 

“Yours,” Sougo whispered. 

Ryuu kissed him hard and echoed the words with his body. 


	3. Bonus Content

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While I was wrangling the snuggling goals for this fic this song manifested and seized control of the fic. I am but a humble nerd that plays no useful instruments and is both inspired and terrified to sing for humans. Kudos/Comments/Soft encouragement greatly appreciated. This is new terrain and I am pondering sharing more of my fandom/fic inspired songs in future. (MEEP)

[kitteninteacup](https://soundcloud.com/user-kitteninteacup) · [This Flame Inside Me](https://soundcloud.com/user-kitteninteacup/this-flame-inside-me/s-oQZ7eFzdOFe)

**Lyrics**  
Rain falls  
Looking back behind me  
At the puddles in the evening light  
All the shadows stretching out to find me  
Reaching out through the night

Under the evening sky I wonder why  
The shadows whisper your name  
When I am filled with doubt  
I reach back out  
And hope that you feel the same

Rain falls  
Somewhere deep inside me  
I try to quiet all the shame  
Can the echo that pulls me under  
Promise I’m not to blame

Under the evening sky I wonder why  
The shadows whisper your name  
When I am filled with doubt  
I reach back out  
And hope that you feel the same

I hope that you feel  
This flame inside me  
That burns so brightly  
And cries out quietly

I hope that you see  
That I will never be  
Completely free  
While I am waiting for you

I surrender to the thunder  
I surrender to the rain  
To this echo that pulls me under  
To the whisper of your name

I hope that you feel  
I hope that you feel  
This flame inside of me  
That burns so brightly 

I hope that you see  
I hope that you see  
How much you mean to me

Under the evening sky I know why  
The shadows whisper your name  
When I am reaching out  
I cannot doubt  
Just have hope that you feel the same


End file.
